1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device to which an organic EL element is applied and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development have been extensively conducted on organic EL (electroluminescent) elements. The basic structure of an organic EL element includes a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound which is provided between a pair of electrodes. Voltage application to this element can cause light emission to be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound.
Organic EL elements can be formed in the form of a film and therefore can easily constitute large-area elements, and also have great potential as planar light sources applicable to lighting and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a lighting device including an organic EL element.